


Terms and conditions

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conditions, Conversations, Deal, F/M, Protective Oliver Queen, Protectiveness, Threats, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Before Oliver was released from prison, agent Watson wanted to make sure that he knew the rules. Oliver wasn't a fan of those rules but he just wanted to get back to his family.





	Terms and conditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver will be released from prison on the next day.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was sitting in a small room where there was only a table and two chairs on the both sides of the table. There was no window and floor was made of concrete. It was a dull interrogation room which was meant to be intimidating because there was nothing to stimulate your senses. Yet, it wasn’t what made Oliver nervous. 

He was nervous because tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow he was going to be a free man and he was going to see his family again after six months of missions and threats. He wasn’t letting anything to interfere with his release from prison so this stunt ticked his every nerve. 

Oliver rubbed his fingers together under the table as he let his eyes go around. There was a camera recording and a little red light blinked annoyingly. It took everything in Oliver’s will-power not to stand up and walk to the camera so he could rip it off the wall. Instead, he started tapping his fingers on the table.

He had absolutely no idea why he was sitting in that room. A guard had just forcefully taken him there after his walking time. There had been no explanations. The guard hadn’t said a word and Oliver hadn’t asked because he knew better than that. As soon as the guard had escorted Oliver to the interrogation room, he had left so now Oliver was alone.

Oliver stopped tapping his finger on the table as the door opened. Agent Samandra Watson walked to the interrogation room and she looked as cold and formal as usual. There was no smiling or saying hello. She never asked ‘how are you’ or ‘what’s going on’ and Oliver had to admit that he liked it. 

It was always all about the business and he appreciated it. He wasn’t there so he could talk some chitchat. He wanted to get to his family as soon as possible and cooperating with agent Watson and FBI was his way to do that. However, seeing agent Watson today made him extremely anxious. He wasn’t about to stay in prison or work as her slave any longer. He was promised that he could go home tomorrow.

Agent Watson sat down on the other side of the table and she just stared at Oliver. They looked at each straight to the eyes for a long time before either of them said a word. It was like proving that they both held power and neither of them was inferior to other. 

Finally, agent Watson opened her mouth and she stated: “You really need to shave.”

“Do you really think that I give a fuck what you think about my appearance?” Oliver spitted out because he was sick of these games. 

“Watch it, Queen. I’m still your ticket out of here,” agent Watson said and raised an eyebrow for a challenge.

Oliver had to bite his tongue so he didn’t say what he wanted to. Oliver was too well aware of his position here – agent Watson was his ticket out of the prison. Instead, he huffed out: “What do you want?”

“I’m here to remind you of our deal,” she said without any further explanation as she leaned backwards on her chair.

“I have kept my end of our deal,” Oliver growled behind his gritted teeth.

Agent Watson started tapping his index finger on her knee and she didn’t look at Oliver as she said: “Deals can be changed…”

That was the moment when Oliver slammed his fists on the table and rose to his feet. He didn’t care about politeness. He didn’t care about the guards who probably were right on the other side of the door. Oliver didn’t give a damn. He was going home tomorrow no matter what and he had trusted Watson to keep her end of their deal.

Agent Watson looked at Oliver like he was a child having a tantrum. Then she raised an eyebrow once again and Oliver had to fight the urge to leave the room. Unfortunately, he knew that it wasn’t an option so he sat down reluctantly. 

Agent Watson looked at him with annoyance and asked: “Are you done?”

Oliver didn’t answer anything. He just stared at her blankly. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction to play with him like that. After a while, agent Watson started again: “As I was saying, deals can be changed but I’m a woman who keeps her word. You should know that Mr. Queen.”

“I’m not so sure about your moral standards. You have arrested me in front of my son. My son!” Oliver almost shouted because he just couldn’t keep it together. 

Agent Watson raised her hand palm up as she spoke: “My job isn’t about being sentimental. How do you think I’ve gotten this far? It hasn’t been about holding criminals’ hands or stroking their heads. You’re mistaken if you think you’re any different, Mr. Queen. I’m good at my job and I always make a choice that is best for our country and its citizens.”

Oliver gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. He didn’t have an argument for that. He wasn’t a fan of Samandra Watson but she did her job well and she hadn’t broken any promises yet. Oliver couldn’t exactly say that he liked her but he didn’t despise her, either. After all, agent Watson had always been as good as her word. It still didn’t mean that he would fully trust her.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked as he tried to keep his head cool.

“I want to remind you that I’ll be watching you although you’ll be a free man tomorrow,” she answered coldly as it was obvious.

“And that means what exactly?” Oliver asked as he stared at her cautiously.

“It means if I think you’re a threat for our country and its citizens, I’ll hunt you down,” she explained.

“I’m not a threat,” Oliver growled.

“You may think that now but let’s imagine a scenario when your family or friends are in danger. Do you really think that you’ll be under control if your son is kidnapped? Don’t you dare to say that you weren’t ready to sacrifice innocent lives to save your wife from a murderer. You would do anything to save them no matter what it costs for the rest of us or the whole world,” agent Watson almost shouted.

“I…” Oliver stammered because he hadn’t expected that. 

Agent Watson ignored Oliver and she went on: “I’ll be there to make sure that justice is going to happen. I’m going to protect our country and other countries from your irresponsible choices.”

Oliver looked at agent Watson and spitted out: “I’m not going to apologize for protecting my family and friends.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m stating the facts which brings me to another condition,” she said and crossed her arms on her chest.

“You have promised that I can continue my work as the Green Arrow,” Oliver exclaimed angrily.

“And you can. You have a short memory, Mr. Queen. I have already stated that I keep my promises,” agent Watson said and almost rolled her eyes at Oliver.

Then she went on: “I’m talking about travelling abroad. You’re not allowed to travel overseas without my permission. You’re not considered only a national threat but also an international threat. You need to stay in the country so we can save ourselves from international catastrophes. We really don’t need Russia to threaten the U.S because of your poor decisions as a so-called Bratva captain. International relations are delicate and we need to oversee them carefully.”

Oliver was about to argue but she interrupted him. She pointed her every word as she repeated: “No travelling without my permission.”

“So, no family holidays? Do you really think that I could do damage in a Disneyland?” Oliver huffed out although he wasn’t sure if his family was a fan of the Disneylands.

“If it’s in the United States of America, feel free to go there. If it’s in France or Japan, you don’t go there. It’s as simple as that,” agent Watson stated.

“You gotta to be kidding me,” Oliver sneered.

“You can be damn sure that I’m not,” agent Watson spitted out.

Oliver said nothing but he was angry. He wasn’t exactly surprised to hear these conditions but it didn’t mean that he liked them. He had sacrificed almost everything for his city and this country. He wasn’t expecting everyone to thank him or agree with him but he had wanted them to let him live his life like a normal human being.

Eventually, Oliver asked with a sarcastic tone although it wasn't exactly smart: “Is there something else or am I free to go to see my family tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow you’re a free man but it doesn’t mean that I’m not watching you. If you make a mistake or if you endanger even one innocent life, you’ll be back in prison in no time,” agent Watson assured him coldly.

Oliver responded: “Done.”

Then he continued in a dark voice: “I’ll play by your rules but let me make one thing very clear. My family is off limits. You don’t threaten them. You don’t come near them. You don’t even speak to them. They’re untouchable. The same goes for my friends, too.”

Agent Watson just looked at him but she nodded. Then she rose to her feet and straightened her jacket. She turned to the door while Oliver’s eyes followed her. As she opened the door, she shouted over her shoulder: “You really should shave.”

Then she walked through the door and closed it behind her. Oliver rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled sharply. He tried to calm down and assure himself that he was actually going to see William and Felicity tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Agent Watson, other inmates and prison guards have caused a lot of problems during the last six months in Oliver's life. Yet, the last straw is when the guards don't want to release Oliver although he's officially a free man. He doesn't let anything come between him and his family again.


End file.
